Ged
Biography Bronto-Crag is tucked away within a mountainous region, with large expanses of lake and forest. A small population lives scattered over the landscape. Geds mother died before he was born and he never learned the circumstances. She was called Jillain. His father, Gendar Farstep raised him alone. Known as Step among the townsfolk and renowned for his skill as a hunter, his leathers and meats kept the two alive. Ged learned woodcraft from his father; how to visualise an item within the turns of the wood. How to hear or smell the animals and life all around. How to track that life, and find your way home. Gendar had lessons taught to him by his father that he always wanted to pass down to his children. He found it unnerving that often Ged did not need teaching. He seemed to be able to learn and recreate the sounds of animals, call them close, too close. Gendar had traveled before settling in Bronto Crag, he knew of mystics, Ovates, Soothsayers, many names for the same thing; Druids. The town was small and would never understand Geds talents. Gendar had a knew role, not as a teacher but a shroud for his gifted son. They kept aloof from the town as much as possible. People still grew suspicious of the boy, he was heard muttering to himself in a language no one knew. Things seemed to respond to his presence, other peoples animals, campfires, the wind even. In time he was slowly outcast despite his fathers efforts. Ged did not wish to hide. He lived, he knew the world and everything in it. He explored his power, much to Steps dismay. One night a pack of wolves roamed the outskirts of Bronto Crag. A harsh winter had driven them to desperation and they tore into the towns flocks. The people kept themselves hidden, lights flickering in the windows of every home. Ged was furious, whether at the wolves or the townsfolk he did not know. He rose and moved to leave. Steps spear blocked the door as he shook his head no. A howl tore from the boys throat, inhuman. Step hesitated as he looked into his sons eyes, yellow, violent. He let him pass. Ged ran to the pack shouting his strange language. "ELORE TENKA EN HIRL", the pack scattered. "MENTIAR POLOW", from the shadows all around, the wolves came to him. The largest among them started circling the boy, snarling. Ged had a sad look in his eye. His body followed the motions of the wolf as he looked into every home. All watched, wolves and man. Ged lifted his hands into the air and began to mutter. A violent wind struck up all around tearing through the town until all lights were out. Roars and howls filled the night. Step ran to were he last saw his son. He stumbled in the dark feeling the ground "Ged, can you hear me?". His fingers found moisture, still warm. It led to Soft matted hair. Other townsfolk ran out, relighting torches. A large white wolf lay dead on the floor. Vines wrapped his corpse, and in its heart a shard of ice. Step waited till morning. When the sun rose he found the travelling merchant and agreed a sum to join him as he tracked the pack from last night. Only animal prints could be seen with a wide gait, moving fast into the woods beyond. It wasnt difficult for the experienced woodsman to follow. After many hours they came to a glen. Light pierced the dense trees in shafts and fell onto the sleeping body of his naked son. He woke him gently and wrapped him in his green cloak. Ged woke his eyes were his own again. His fathers lips trembled and Ged knew him to be thinking. Eventually he spoke "Ged, many will not understand what you did last night. I barely do. Many are confused even as to the alpha you killed, thinking it could be you. Now is the time for you to leave. I have been... less then. I have nothing else to teach you". Step bargained with the merchant arranging travel to the 'Druids'. Rumoured to live 400 miles north west of Bronto-Crag. He smuggled the boy in the back of the cart handing him his Spear and said. "If worst comes to worst the trees will change from the pines of our region to deeper oak. Silver birch to maple. I cant go with you. The town will know you to be alive If I leave. Many do not understand and would rather you dead then a mystery. Think kindly of me". The boys eyes never wavered. "I think of you as you are, earth and fire, of world and of Man". Nothing more was said as Ged and the merchant rode away. After a few days a routine was already established. Ged was expected to stay quite and make camp while the man rested in the evenings. On the third night Ged felt an unrest as he lifted wood for the fire. He made his way back to camp with careful footsteps only to see the merchant dead bristling with rough dark arrows. Merchandise had been taken but no sign of anyone else. Ged took his fathers money and spear, basic food supplies and continued the journey on foot. He slept in the trees and walked in the days, using his spear to hunt. One night while sleeping up a tree he smelt the scent of the campfire enemies. He baited an enemy to directly underneath his branch with the smells of bbqing meat. rage filled him and he drove his spear into the enemy beneath him. a small creature grotesque featured and with an unforgettable smell. Geds first goblin. Noises in the distance indicated more following and so he ran. through that night.Ged continued the rest of the 400 miles on foot for a few weeks. The forest was his world anyway he didnt miss the weaknesses of the townsfolk and could call companions all around through the trees. He also had the freedon for the first time to practice his inate skills. Forming fires, ice, smells when ever the desire took him. He travelled at sometimes as animals while he slept. The ability for controlled transformations still evading him. He never knew he did it. A few weeks of travel and he was found by druid folk who sensed his spells and interactions in the woods before he knew anything of them. They watched him for two days on the last of his journey before introducing themselves and taking him back to the hidden glens and valleys in which they lived. You could walk through the homes in which they lived without ever seeing them. The druids are were by a man named Sage Articbe. He was a rich nobleman but left as a mature man to provide a safehaven for people like him. Ged trained for many years with the druids. He excelled but practiced dangerous combinations of spells. Unsatisfied, he believes that the lack of danger reduces the powers of the druids. Like muscians playing alone in sound proof rooms. Druid craft is best under pressure in the real world. Also that the balances can only be applied in the world. Goblins and other evils imbalance the world while the druids sit idle enjoying the glens and woods. He chooses to leave and apply his power. Abilitys